Dark as day
by The halfa
Summary: When an odd girl casts an odd spell on Danny, Sam and Tucker have to find out a way to stop him and turn back to normal before he gets out of control....


"I don't see why your so angry Sam, Paulina isn't THAT mean." A fourteen year old male with black hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, and a white shirt with red cuffed sleeves and collar with a red oval in the middle commented. The girl named Sam, grunted, twirling her shoulder length black hair around in her fingers angrily. "What world have you been in Danny? She's a devil. You just have to look more closely." She said, glaring at Paulina with her dark purple eyes deeply. Danny sighed impatiently, gripping his meaty burger with both hands. "I can never get through to you, can I?" He asked in a dull tone. Sam growled, stabbing her fork into her bowl of salad and coming up with a couple leaves and a small tomato stuck on it.

"Relax, before you know it, Danny and her will be married. Then they'll have kids. And then they'll live happily ever after. And you..." The African American that wore black glasses, a red baseball cap that was backwards, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt with green pants and a brown belt tied around it started, turning to Sam. "However, will have an husband named Fred, then he'll divorce you due to your sour slash bitter attitude. And then you will be forced to live in a cardboard box, eating the remains of your shoe." He said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at Sam happily. "Tuck, your just saying this because you couldn't ever get a girlfriend or a wife even if you paid them what you have left of your allowance." Sam hissed, clenching the fork in her hands angrily.

Tucker scowled, "I'll have you know I could get any girl I wanted, anytime I wanted too." He hissed, glaring at her. She stared at him doubtfully. Danny rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his burger. "Oh here comes a girl... Let's just see how much she likes you Tucker. If you say ALL girls really do like you, she should say something to you." Sam said grinning evilly. Tucker bit his lower lip angrily, and turned to the girl that was walking towards him. Once she was close enough he pulled her to him. "Hey their hot chick." He said, smiling up at her. She glared at him, "Oh my gosh gross! Get away you nerd!" She hissed, pushing him away and disappearing into the crowd of Casper High students. Sam smiled at Tucker, "Your right. They're all over you." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Danny snickered, "I think someday someone will like you Tuck. Until then you can always hang with us." He said. Tucker sighed sadly, burying his head in his arms. Danny and Sam glanced at each other, then back at him. "Tucker... Believe me. You'll get a girlfriend! I promise!" He said, trying to cheer Tucker up. "Yeah maybe in a million years..." He muttered, his voice slightly muffled. Danny sighed, leaning back in his chair and suddenly getting the same dopey look he got when he saw Paulina. Her long black hair, her dark green eyes, the pink shirt, the light blue hip hugger jeans, and the little pink hairpiece on the right side of her head. Sam turned to him, she growled when she noticed that look, almost like she wanted Danny to pay attention to her, not Paulina. "Oh... wow... she's so cute..." Danny muttered, staring at her like she was the only thing he wanted. Sam rolled her eyes, digging her spoon into the bowl of salad.

"I still don't see why you like her so much." Sam mumbled. "Why do you care anyway? So Danny likes her, what, do you not want him to like her? OH I get it! You just have a crush on him right?" Tucker asked, looking up at them. Both Danny and Sam snapped out of their thoughts and glanced at each other, then back at Tucker. "No!" They yelled, glaring at him. Tucker rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath and getting off the bench under the table, taking his tray, and walking over to the trashcan. Sam and Danny stared at each other. They didn't like each other like that. They were just best friends. That's all they'd ever be. They both sighed, grabbing their trays and getting off the bench, walking towards the trashcan. Suddenly Paulina stepped in front of Danny; she smiled and waved at him. "Hey Danny! How are you doing?" She asked, in an annoying tone.

Sam growled, "Just fine thank you." She said, noticing Danny's dopey look again. Paulina turned to her, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Danny." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled, obviously in one of those trances. Sam sighed, the same thing always happens. Every time that shallow witch touches Danny, talks to him, or even looks at him he gets that 'look' on his face. "Okay. As much as I love watching you flirt with him, I'm leaving to my next class. See you later Danny." Sam said, pushing past Paulina and dumping her tray into the garbage can. She glanced at him and Paulina one more time before disappearing into the crowd. Paulina turned back to Danny, she smiled. "So Danny... I was thinking; if you wanted, you and me could go out some time. I mean, well, just out to dinner or something. Your... 'friend' wouldn't mind right?" Paulina asked, putting her hand on her hips. Danny paused; then spoke. "Uh... Who and what where and then?" He asked, stupidly.

"Dinner. You. Me. Tonight. Without your friends. Okay?" She asked, staring at him impatiently. "Sure uh huh. Yeah." He said, getting that look again. She smiled, "Okay then Danny! See you tonight. Oh, and meet me at my house. You know where it is." She said, walking away from him. Danny shook his head, snapping out of it. "What?! Date? Paulina?! Where?!" He glanced around the cafeteria trying to find Sam or Tucker but they were nowhere to be in sight. "Oh man... Where'd they go? What happened? Why do I keep talking to myself?" He asked, before disappearing into the crowd as well. He ran up the hall, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A blue mist slithered out of his mouth, his eyes widened. "Oh man! Not now." He hissed, turning around looking for any sign of a ghost. Suddenly he heard a squeaky little voice snickering behind him. He whipped around to see a tall, blonde girl. She wore a short blue skirt, with a yellow bikini strapped shirt. She had more braceltts on her left arm then Danny could count. Before Danny could react she snapped her fingers.

Everything around him suddenly stopped exactly. "Oh my gosh. That's just so cute! Going on a date are we?" She asked, giggling. He looked around to see everyone frozen in their exact positions. Danny turned back to the girl, "H-how'd you do that?" He asked, shakily. "Stop time? One of my greatest abilities, Danny 'phantom'." She said smiling evilly. "So anyway, before you 'go ghost' I wanted to try one of my newest powers on you. Since theirs not many other good ghosts I could test it out on..." She said, taking a step towards him. Danny took a step back, "Whoa! Get away!" He shouted angrily. "It's just a simple thing I wanted to try. She said, suddenly flicking her wrist. A small jolt came upon Danny, but that was it. Danny paused for a minute, then looked back at the girl. "That's what you were planning on doing?" He asked, staring at her like she was crazy. Before she could respond two bright blue rings encircled Danny's body, one going up, the other going down. His black hair turned white, his baby blue eyes were now a glowing green. His normal clothes changed into a lab suit (only opposite colors).

She smiled, "Well I think it's a little late. Ta Ta!" She said, snapping her fingers once more, she suddenly disappeared and everyone around him began to move again, like nothing had happened. His eyes suddenly widened, realizing he was still in ghost mode. He turned invisible and phased through the wall, turning back into his normal self. He sighed, staring down at the ground. 'Great... I've got some sort of spell thing in me and I don't even know what it does. And I don't even know where that girl came from! And why didn't I just suck her into the thermos? Why did I just wait?!' he thought angrily. "Danny?" A voice asked. Danny turned around to see Sam staring at him, her arms crossed.

"Sam I'm really sorry... Look I think something bad is going to happen..." He said. "Like what?" She asked. Suddenly he formed ecto in his hands and shot it straight towards Sam, she screamed and dodged it just in time. The ecto flew into the wall, burning it before it dissipated into thin air. "Danny have you gone nuts?" She asked. His eyes suddenly glowed red, he growled, as two blue rings went around his waist again. But instead of it being a black lab suit with white gloves, boots, and a collar. It was a red lab suit. Sam got a nervous look on her face, "Danny...?"


End file.
